


Хобби

by Tainele



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Book: The Truth, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Uberwald, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: Вампиру, отказавшемуся от крови, требуется иное увлечение, которому он мог бы посвятить себя, чтобы побороть природную жажду — это известно всем.Но почему именно иконография?





	Хобби

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat для команды WTF Terry Pratchett 2019.  
Бета: nloit
> 
> Описания результатов охоты вервольфов, единичное упоминание самоповреждения.  
В тексте встречаются упоминания событий книги "Правда".

— Слушай, я не продаю иконографы, — раздражённо повторил мастер, буравя взглядом нескладного, тощего, но на удивление приставучего для своего телосложения собеседника.  
  
Впрочем, некоторая его бледность, и тёмные очки, и акцент, и повязанная на лацкан чёрная ленточка наталкивали на мысль, что, пожалуй, не стоит прямо сейчас пытаться выкинуть назойливого посетителя за шиворот прочь.  
  
Мало ли.  
  
— Я изготавливаю корпуса. Без бесёнка, красок и всякого прочего заумного оборудования это просто странной формы ящик, понятно?  
  
— Йа, — кивнул недомерок. — Именно это мне и надо.  
  
— Ящик?  
  
— Корпус, — терпеливо пояснил посетитель и добавил волшебные слова, которые, с каким бы акцентом ни были произнесены, оказывали на любого морпоркца поистине магическое действие. — Йа зер гут заплатийт.  
  
Напряжённое лицо мастера, миновав стадию скоротечных раздумий, попыталось принять максимально доступное ему доброжелательное выражение.  
  
Тем более что посетитель на уже сказанном останавливаться не собирался.  
  
— И йа зер гут заплатийт тебе. Не торговец иконографами.  
  
Это уже тянуло на заклинание уровня архимагистра.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Чёрная тень бесшумно скользила между разграбленных повозок. Впрочем, слово «разграбленных» здесь было не особо уместно, на самом деле. Грабителей обычно интересуют деньги и вещи. Тех, с кем не повезло столкнуться этому каравану, интересовали в первую очередь люди. Как и тень.  
  
Его привёл сюда запах крови. Крови действительно было много, но, к сожалению, практически вся она находилась уже, так сказать, снаружи. Та, что ещё оставалась внутри своих законных носителей, тоже едва ли уже подходила для питания.  
  
Чёрная фигура нагнулась, подняла с земли слипшийся красный комок — снег даже не думал таять в бледных пальцах — и сунула в рот.  
  
Здесь возникла небольшая заминка, поскольку во рту пропитанный кровью снег тоже таять не спешил, пришлось разгрызать его на мелкие осколки, режущие горло при глотании. Но запах крови был слишком сильным. Всё ещё. Как и вид.  
  
Мороз не позволил ей свернуться и побуреть, залитая кровью поляна выделялась в окружающем пейзаже ярко-алым пятном.  
  
Бессмысленная трата ресурса.  
  
Было бы ещё не так обидно, если бы караван стал добычей волчьей стаи. В конце концов, одно из немногочисленных правил Убервальда гласит, что кто успел — тот и съел, но охотившиеся здесь делали это не ради пропитания. Уже остывшие тела лежали между телег — истерзанные, разорванные, с растащенными внутренностями и выдранными местами кусками плоти. После волков — обычных волков — остаётся совсем другая картина. Волки не оставили бы даже пропитавшийся кровью снег — сейчас, когда зима царствовала уже достаточно долго, а весна ещё даже не начала думать над тем, чтобы заглянуть в эти края, каждая капля и кроха были дороги.  
  
Он задумчиво захрустел ещё одной красной ледышкой. Если бы ему повезло добраться сюда раньше, можно было бы попытаться выцедить что-нибудь из уже мёртвых тел — пусть любой добропорядочный вампир счёл бы подобную трапезу презренной и низкой, но иногда приходилось вспоминать, что до ближайшей добропорядочности отсюда миль двести, а зима, жажда и запах крови уже сервированы и поданы.  
  
И всё же где-то среди смерти и разорения оставалась жизнь. Мелкая, едва заметная, но вампир слышал скрежет чужих движений, тихое дыхание. Звуки, как оказалось, исходили из странного ящика, опрокинутого в снег с одной из повозок. Разгулявшихся здесь недавно оборотней он не заинтересовал — у них было достаточно более крупной добычи, — а вот вампир присел рядом, поднял ящик, оказавшийся довольно тяжёлым, и аккуратно приоткрыл дверцу. Он ожидал, что внутри окажется какая-нибудь птица или зверушка, и приготовился ловить её, если та попробует удрать, но если высунувшаяся в приоткрывшуюся щель мордашка и принадлежала какому-либо зверю, то очень странному и экзотическому.  
  
Вампир и обитатель ящика уставились друг на друга.  
  
— _Ты что ещё такое?_ — озадаченно пробормотал первый.  
  
— А, убервальдский, — отозвался второй на языке, который вампир опознал как морпоркский. — Ну, разумеется, мы же в Убервальде. Мы ведь уже в Убервальде, так? Судя по всему, этому снегу, и, гм, трупам, и крови, и… — он нервно покосился на клыки собеседника и откашлялся. — _Я… ест… мал-ленький бес… потому что… для того… чтобы… чертить… писать… рисовать…_ иконографии.  
  
— Йа понимайт морпоркский, — вздохнул вампир, подозревая, что запас слов «маленького беса» на убервальдском едва ли позволит выдержать полноценный диалог.  
  
— А, — обрадовался обитатель ящика и затараторил бодрее: — Вас приветствует бесёнок-иконограф фирмы Пола Роида, модель КД-I. Данное устройство предназначено для создания мгновенных иконографий в чёрно-белой или цветной гамме. Более подробно ознакомиться с функциями устройства вы можете из инструкции. Правда, я понятия не имею, где она сейчас, — закончил бесёнок. — И, на всякий случай, я не съедобный. Совершенно. Совсем-совсем.  
  
— Йа видейт, — вампир вздохнул.  
  
От бесёнка не пахло теплом и кровью — только деревом, чернилами и магией.  
  
— Вас ист… иконкогравий?  
  
— Иконографии, — поправил бесёнок. — Это… такие маленькие картинки, которые я рисую.  
  
— Ты… кунст… худойш-шник?  
  
— Что-то вроде. Но я рисую только то, что вижу в данный момент, так что не проси изобразить тебе копию портрета Моны Ягг или ещё чего-нибудь подобного, если, конечно, у тебя нет оригинала, который я мог бы скопировать. К тому же, у меня замёрзли краски, — бесёнок спохватился, что предъявлять подобные заявления единственному разумному, условно живому и вроде бы доброжелательно настроенному существу на несколько миль окрест — весьма холодных, снежных и полных голодными хищниками миль — едва ли благоразумно, и поспешил исправиться. — Зато копирую я очень качественно. Если интересуют образцы моей работы, можешь…  
  
Он высунулся из иконографа почти полностью и окинул взглядом поляну.  
  
— Можешь попробовать поискать их вон у того парня, с развороченной грудью. Это мой владелец, гм, бывший, как я понимаю. И ещё где-то тут должен быть его чемодан, там тоже лежат карточки.  
  
Вампир опустил иконограф на снег и направился к указанному телу. Запах крови уже практически растворился в морозном воздухе, да и необычная находка заинтересовала вампира, так что ему уже почти не приходилось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы удержать себя во вменяемом состоянии, когда потребовалось склониться над мертвецом и обшарить карманы окровавленной одежды, стараясь не напороться на острые осколки сломанных рёбер.  
  
В одном из карманов действительно обнаружилась пачка изображений — так же заляпанных кровью, смёрзшихся друг с другом. Задумчиво рассмотрев верхнее — незнакомый лес, состоящий из самых разных оттенков зелёного с вкраплениями нарисованных мелкими мазками цветов, — вампир отправился искать чемодан незадачливого иконографиста.  
  
Что-то в этих карточках… притягивало. Может быть, сама идея того, что можно создать подобное за считанные секунды — если не считать подготовки. Или необычные, чуждые пейзажи. Или цвета. С цветами в Убервальде было… так же непросто, как и со всем остальным. Здесь был белый снег, чёрное небо, серое небо, буро-серые стволы деревьев, буро-зелёная хвоя елей, камни — различных оттенков бурого, и красный — иногда ягоды, но чаще кровь.  
  
— Нет, прости, — покачал головой бесёнок, когда его принесли в облюбованную вампиром хижину, растопили печку — судя по слою снега, делалось это впервые как минимум за эту зиму — и поинтересовались, может ли он восстановить испорченные иконографии. — Говорю же, я только копирую. То есть, я могу их срисовать, когда краски оттают, но вместе с пятнами и порванными местами. К тому же, с таким освещением нужны саламандры, если хочешь получить хорошее качество.  
  
Вампир задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
— Варум… зачем нужен саламандра?  
  
— Свет, — пояснил бесёнок. — Вспышка делает цвета ярче и насыщеннее в тот момент, когда я рисую. Если делать с таким светом, как сейчас, изображение получится очень тёмным и нечётким.  
  
— Унд твой пре… прежний хойзяин был имейт саламандра?  
  
— Ага. Даже несколько. Только они разбежались, боюсь. Им-то замёрзнуть не страшно.  
  
Вампир хмыкнул и откинулся назад на узкой койке, рассматривая чем-то приглянувшуюся ему картинку с золотисто-жёлтой пустыней.  
  
Бесёнок пожал плечами и захрустел выданным ему сухарём, откопанным из каких-то доисторических запасов, оставленных, вероятно, ещё предыдущими владельцами хижины.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Бесёнок, лениво покачивая ногой, наблюдал, как его более молодые и — как это называется? — апгрейженные сородичи перекидываются друг с другом скомканным шариком бумаги. Внезапно игра прервалась, и бесята поспешно юркнули по своим иконографам. На стол рядом с оставшимся с глухим стуком опустился новенький корпус.  
  
— Сойдёйт? — Отто похлопал ладонью по крышке пока ещё пустого иконографа. — Самый близкий, что йа сумейт сыскайт.  
  
Бесёнок осмотрел корпус.  
  
— Похож, — согласился он. — Сойдёт. Надеюсь, его не разобьют в ближайшие дни.  
  
— Не думайт, что кто-то ещё захочет попросийт меня пугать другой с помощью тёмный свет.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, — кивнул бесёнок, запрыгивая на иконограф и заглядывая внутрь. — И всё же эта работёнка оказалась поопаснее, чем я думал. То ты придумываешь что-то с кислотой, то к нам вламываются вооружённые до зубов монашки. Что дальше, геенна огненная и дождь из свинца?  
  
— Йа, йа, мёклих, — рассеянно отозвался Отто, разглядывая прочие свои покупки, в которых человек с должным уровнем знаний опознал бы те самые детали, что должны были, будучи соединёнными в правильном порядке, составлять основную начинку иконографа.  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Теперь улыбка. Айнц. Цвай. Драй! А-а-ар-рх!  
  
Бесёнок, названный Полом в честь его собственного производителя, положил на портрет последний мазок, довольно облизнул кисточку, перед тем как заткнуть её за ухо, и вытолкнул карточку наружу. Клиентка на этот раз попалась не из нервных и не стала вскакивать, орать или хотя бы в ужасе закрывать рот руками, когда иконографист рухнул на пол с воплем боли.  
  
У вампира и саламандр обнаружилась определённая несовместимость, но Отто это не смущало, а саламандрам некуда было деваться из клетки. Впрочем, оправлялся вампир быстро — когда не рассыпался в прах от слишком яркой вспышки.  
  
Вот и сейчас он, как ни в чём не бывало, поднялся на ноги, поправляя сюртук и очки, подхватил получившееся изображение и протянул клиентке.  
  
— Пройшу. Если изображение вас не устраивайт, мы можем попробовайт ещё раз.  
  
Впрочем, результат девушку вполне удовлетворил, и она, расплатившись, покинула жилище Отто.  
  
Бесёнок, вздохнув, откинулся на своём стульчике, прикрученном к полу иконографа, и приготовился к долгому ожиданию следующего клиента. Желающие сделать иконографию у вампира объявлялись редко, хотя в мастерстве Отто нельзя было отказать. В самом начале он, возможно, и допускал все свойственные новичкам промахи — особенно тяжело было со светом, количество саламандр, безопасное для вампира, не давало необходимой яркости, но Отто, в конце концов, разобрался с этой проблемой, наплевав на собственную безопасность.  
  
Решение, возможно, было не идеальным, но вампир продолжал работать над поиском лучшего выхода — пока, правда, безуспешно.  
  
Своего предыдущего владельца бесёнок считал довольно увлечённым человеком, но, по сравнению с энтузиазмом Отто, то было лишь лёгкой заинтересованностью. Они просто ездили по свету и снимали разные места — иногда опасные, да, но для вампира сам процесс съёмки был опасен, и его это не останавливало. А ещё Отто всегда стремился к чему-то новому, пытался сотворить — или натворить, как уж получалось — то, что не делалось раньше.  
  
Как бы то ни было, вампир действительно быстро наловчился делать качественные снимки. А поскольку обучение проходило в Убервальде, копии изображений с заснеженными пейзажами, суровыми замками и ещё более суровыми местными жителями удалось распродать за неплохие деньги — и несколько экземпляров ещё было оставлено на чёрный день. Главным украшением убервальдской коллекции была «Морда атакующего вервольфа, ослеплённого вспышкой саламандры» — заснять такое и затем успеть удрать точно не удалось бы больше никому. Если бы Отто согласился и дальше просто-напросто снимать Убервальд, это принесло бы хороший доход.  
  
Но вампиру это было не особо интересно. Убервальд был пройдённым этапом.  
  
Нынешним этапом был Анк-Морпорк.  
  
Этапом, впрочем, не столько на иконографической лестнице, сколько на социальной. От промозглой хижины в глуши убервальдского леса до съёмных комнат в самом большом городе Диска и всякое такое.  
  
К Отто Анк-Морпорк отнёсся сперва довольно подозрительно — пока тот не обзавёлся чёрной лентой, свидетельствующей об отказе от крови. Нельзя сказать, что это полностью устранило чужие подозрения, но ещё в Убервальде стало ясно, что совмещать иконографистику и вампиризм может быть довольно сложно. Особенно когда дело касается невинных девушек, мягко улыбающихся в объектив.  
  
— Хозяин, выплюнь руку, ты себе палец сейчас отгрызёшь, — посоветовал бесёнок, выглянув наружу.  
  
Отто разжал зубы и встряхнул прокушенной ладонью. Оставшиеся на бледной коже дырочки тут же начали затягиваться. На этих собраниях, которые Отто посещал по вечерам, рекомендовали в случае возникновения слишком сильного искушения впиваться зубами во что-нибудь, напоминающее плоть, и даже давали список вещей, которые могут подойти — от кусочка мяса до плотного комка ваты, — но Отто регулярно забывал обзавестись чем-нибудь подобным.  
  
— Прошу прощений, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Ничего, — ободряющим тоном отозвался бесёнок. — Ты хорошо держался с этой мадамой. Никаких признаков возможного _инцидента_. А это у тебя что?  
  
Он кивнул на усеянный буквами лист бумаги, который Отто притащил с собой с прогулки — выглядел вампир при этом довольно полным энтузиазма и жажды что-то рассказать, но отвлёкся на заглянувшую клиентку.  
  
— А, — Отто, переключив внимание на бумагу, вновь оживился. — Это называйт «новостной листок». Они печатайт всякий историй о том, что происходийт в город. И взгляни, что они напечатайт здесь!  
  
Бесёнок выпрыгнул из иконографа и подобрался к листку, склонившись над жирно-чёрной надписью, по которой постучал пальцем Отто.  
  
— Тр… тре-бу-ет-ся ик-он-о-гр… граф-фис-ст, — зачитал он вслух, — с-соб… с собс-ве-ным об-о-ру-до-ва-ни-ем. Об-ра-аща-т-ся в ре… ре-дак… ре-да-ак… **(1)**  
  
— Редакцию, — подсказал Отто.  
  
Бесёнок поднял взгляд.  
  
— Собираешься попробовать? Думаешь, из этого но-вост-ного листка что-то выйдет?  
  
Они уже пробовали устроиться на работу в какую-нибудь организацию, но все попытки заканчивались, как правило, одинаково.  
  
На том этапе, когда люди складывали вместе акцент Отто и его острые клыки, после чего собеседование стремительно завершалось.  
  
— Кто знайт? — Отто пожал плечами. — Однако в этом объявлении ист некоторый чувство необходимойст. И, возможно, другой иконографист тоже подумайт: «Из этот листок не выйти никакой толк, так не нуйжно с ним завязывайт…»  
  
— Связываться.  
  
— Йа. В любой случай, это выгладейт интересней, чем снимайт просто улыбающийся девушка.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Бесёнок поднял голову и навострил широкие уши. Стояла ночь, но сквозь каменный потолок до него доносились какие-то смутные звуки.  
  
— Это герр Вильям, — заметил Отто, не отрываясь от наведения порядка в своём хозяйстве.  
  
И была геенна огненная. К счастью, пламя пожара не добралось до подвала, однако от проникшего даже сюда жара некоторые корпуса иконографов пошли трещинами, а краски, и особенно кислоты, несколько поменяли свои свойства, какие именно и как — ещё предстояло выяснить. И, конечно, были удравшие угри, но их Отто переловил в первую очередь, чтобы не дать добраться до разгребающих бардак наверху гномов. Минувшие сутки выдались тяжёлыми для всех, и новые ссоры между собой нужны были сейчас меньше всего.  
  
И был дождь из свинца. Осмотрев своё новое напольное покрытие — гладкое, прохладное, поблёскивающее металлическими бликами, когда на него падал свет — Отто пожал плечами и заметил, что особой разницы между деревянными досками и застывшим свинцом не видит. Свинец, конечно, укладывать куда тяжелее, но и отдирать его сейчас обратно выйдет гораздо затратнее, чем оставить на месте. Конечно, в одном месте в гладком покрытии была дыра, в которой очень условно можно было узнать очертания человеческого тела, а ножки стула пришлось отпиливать, чтобы сдвинуть его с места, но жить вполне можно.  
  
По сравнению с хижиной в лесной глуши — вполне комфортная обстановка.  
  
— Он… поёт, типа? — с сомнением в голосе уточнил бесёнок.  
  
— Йа. Тренировайтся исполняйт айнц гимн Движения, насколько я могу слышайт. Выходийт лучше, чем у гномов.  
  
— И к чему ему это? — хмыкнул бесёнок. — Со своим папашей он тебя и так затормозил, а.  
  
Отто пожал плечами.  
  
— Йа, навернойе… кажейтся йа тогда не собирайт кусать его на самый деле. Просто… быть злой из-за… всего. Но это не быть похоже на… _инцидент_. Я мочь контролировайт сам себя.  
  
— Тогда чего его понесло распевать песни посреди ночи?  
  
Отто всё-таки откинулся назад на стуле и поднял взгляд к потолку.  
  
— Можейт, снова вспомнийт, что хотейт сказайт «Данке».  
  
Бесёнок скосил глаза на вампира.  
  
— Тебе это всё ещё нравится? Работать тут, в смысле. А то пожары и всё такое… я думал, ваша братия к этому относится… ну, так себе.  
  
— Йа, — Отто вновь склонился над своим столом. — Хотейлось бы обойтийсь без пожар. И отрубаний голов. И не так часто теряйт рубашка. Абер… это действительно дайт много возможнойст. Герр Вильям… всегда хотейт что-то новое. С ним… интересно следовайт.  
  
— За ним.  
  
— Йа, — Отто кивнул и отодвинул осмотренный иконограф, побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Йа полагайт, стоит попробовайт сделайт корпуса… более жаростойкий. И крепкий, чтобы не ломался, если уронийт. Может, что-нибудь от вода. И та вещь, которая тейчёт в Анк.  
  
— И холод, — подсказал бесёнок. — Вдруг твоего герра понесёт снимать какой-нибудь суперхолодильник изнутри.  
  
— Йа.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Текст объявления, не считая попыток чтения по слогам, взят из книги «Правда».


End file.
